


Familliar sass

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's parents are weird as hell but he prefers snark to- literally trying to kill each other.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Familliar sass

It wasn’t every single day that his Dad’s were together in the same room. It wasn’t everyday that happened to occur and the two weren’t trying to kill each other so Kon was allowed to be impressed. It just seemed when Clark stayed out of the superman suit he just stayed on Lex’s good side.

Or at least that was what it looked like to him. He could be wrong but he was just saying how it looked to him. His dad was more likely to be softer, joke around more when Clark was in normal clothes. It sometimes depended where they were too because even Clark loosened up enough to pull a small smile or a joke.

It was the weirdest thing to be moved by but Kon had two very dangerous dysfunctional parents. He was allowed to clap at their small achievements. Like not trying to kill each other because they really did hate each other sometimes and Kon- he had his own feelings about that.

He ducked his head so that he broke out of several people’s eye line. He had no problem with the events that Lex liked to host. He liked dressing up and wandering around but everyone here had their own agenda. It could make one dizzy playing the game to make sure you didn’t get hurt.

That was what his Dad called it. Playing the game or dancing the malicious waltz. Kon understood it but he disliked it. It made him wonder what Lex had been like years ago because he couldn’t picture his sharp toothed father hiding in coat rooms.

The man he usually was seemed on more to storm the coatrooms looking for someone whose hand he wanted to squeeze or someone he was playing a long game with. It was strange to think about his Dad like that but hearing Clark used to be shy too. like really shy. “He was the type that never made a move.” Lex had laughed once over wine. The reporter Clark was one thing but actual Clark? Kon couldn’t see it.

So rare to see them getting along but when they actually did? Kon smiled. He raised his glass tohis lips as his hearing tuned into the two men on the other side of the ballroom. Just habit. Just in case he had to slip between them or something. He already been forced to endure Lana and that was the disaster it always was.

One of these days she would stop poking her nose into the business his parents had but Kon knew that today was not day. He sipped from his glass as he tuned into his parents. Clark’s suit was not as nice as Lex’s. Clark’s was off the rack and homey but the casual way they stood together told Kon a story.

“Really Lex?” Clark wasn’t playing bumbling reporter. His gaze was on some socialite that had just spent a few moments with Lex. “Her? Seriously? That’s what you’re into now?”

“I’m a single man Clark. I can play the field. Experiment.” Lex laughed softly into his drink. “Besides. I think the only thing she will mind is how much money she’ll get from the papers after a night well spent.”

“Yeah sounds like you but seriously?” Clark snorted. “Her. Really now Lex.”

“The man currently in the doghouse with Lois has no room to speak.” Lex murmured. “Compared to you Clark. I’m dating rather nicely.”

“Dating? Is that what we call it now. That’s not dating. I’ve seen cows date better than that Lex.”

“Always with the farmboy terminology and sayings.” Lex laughed softly. “And someone in the doghouse. Look Clark I can do it too. someone in the doghouse shouldn’t be throwing stones yes? At least I can enjoy a rather exciting courtship.”

“Before or after she teams up with Lana or someone much worse to rob you of everything?” Clark snorted. “Be real Lex.”

“About how dangerous Lana is? Always Clark I’m glad to see you come around.” Lex murmured. “But there is no need to be so concerned on my behalf. I know you can take the boy out of Smallville but the small town morals and little scandalous things you just can’t seem to shake even after all these years hm?”

“Please as if that even bothered me back then-“

“I’m sorry have I forgotten a shakedown regarding what I do with my credit card women and diamonds? Have I forgotten that. Maybe misremembered things. Maybe it was Oliver.” Lex mused. “No Clark that you.”

“Okay so the sleeping around did bother me a bit but only when you did it like that-“

“Oh so I’m imagining the very consensual alien that you chased away.”

“First of all Lex she wanted your brain. To eat it. So I saved your life. Secondly? She beat the crap out of me.”

“That made our encounter so much better trust me Clark.” Lex murmured. “Goodnight Senator Bolston. Enjoying yourself?”

“Luthor.” The man gruffly greeted. “Kent? Is it? I didn’t know you fraternized with the press Lex.”

“He keeps Lois in line. Have to make it worth his while.” Lex smoothly purred. “Speaking of in line. How were those protests going Senator?” A splutter and then Lex laughed low in his throat. “Ah… coward.”

“Don’t torment them Lex.” Clark muttered before he hissed. “And why is he carrying a concealed weapon in here?”

“Don’t be boring Clark. That’s for his own good. He’s been playing dirty for years and now it’s catching up to him. Life in the fast lane.” Lex purred. “He’s been losing in the polls but he’s been losing personally as well. His wife filed for divorce. It’s why she isn’t here tonight.”

“And you know this because.” Clark muttered as he switched his glass with another one. “Spill it.”

“I know this because his mistress has very loose lips. Nice legs as well. Beautiful loose lips.” Lex laughed softly. “Ah to enjoy life as a single man again.”

“As if you’ll be that way for long.” Kon hid his smile at Clark’s mutter. “Then next will get a ring out of you soon enough.”

“I’m looking for a wife eventually Clark. I’ll be a well-behaved engaged man very soon. Don’t fret.” Lex laughed. “I have to give our son the best environment don’t you agree?” He didn’t wait for Clark’s reply. Kon watched his father straighten his tie and walk back into the fray of guests before he laughed. His parents were… weird but this was better than fighting.


End file.
